Rylithian, Citidel on the Water
Rylithian, Citidel on the Water founded by Emperor Averon L'Sheriss on 08/23/0550 and has functioned as the capital city of the Empire ever since. Noble Houses House Ayl'Serith House Diasha'Mel House Dreamweaver House Fyri'Dar House Kir'Zaneth House Moondance House Ravenstar House Sintari House T'Zemi House Valmaris House Whitewood Organizations and Locations Artisanal/Commercial : Blacksmith's Guild : Guild of Merchants and Traders : Seafarer's Guild Educational : Academy of the Natural Order : Bardic College : College of the Arcane Arts : Imperial Academy of the Arts : Imperial College of Science : Rylithian University Entertainment : Imperial Aquarium : Historical Museum : Performing Arts District Goverment : Hall of Justice : Rylithian Military Academy : Rylithian Military Hospital : Rylithian Public Library and City Records Holy District History Events involving the population of the city. Weddings, births and deaths noted are only those that took place within the Citidel and city proper) 'Founding of Rylithian, Citidel on the Water' 08/23. 0550 : The city was founded by Emperor Averon L'Sheriss at the base of the mountains on the southern-most mouth of the Serpentine River. Houses Ayl'Serith, Diasha'Mel, Ravenstar, Sintari and T'Zemi were involved in its founding. First Battle for Pine Forest Crossing 02/21. 0552 Battle at South Ridge 07/20. 0602 07/25. 0602- General Sheridia Dreamweaver named nobility, House Dreamweaver formed. Second Battle for Pine Forest Crossing 09/20. 0711 'First Battle for Rylithian Harbor' 04/21. 0827 06/30. 0867- House Moondance officially formed. 'Birth of Moonshadow' 02/24. 0911 : Prince Imperial Moonshadow L'Sheriss born to Emperor Averon and Empress Silversky L'Sheriss. Due to his interesting coloring, some whispers circulated that the heir was not of the Line despite testimony by the Imperial Cleric. The rumors persisted until it became clear that the Prince Imperial had the Mark. 'Moonshadow wed to Vaya' 11/27. 1005 : Prince Imperial Moonshadow L'Sheriss wed to Bondmate of the Prince Imperial Vaya Ravenstar in a public ceremony, bringing her officially into the L'Sheriss royalty. Emperor Moonshadow's coronation 04/12. 1178 : Solemn event witnessed by represenatives of Houses Ayl'Serith, Diasha'Mel, Dreamweaver, Moondance, Ravenstar, Sintari and T'Zemi. Empress Silversky L'Sheriss stepped down to Matron Advisor. Prince Imperial Moonshadow L'Sheriss crowned Emperor, Bondmate of the Prince Imperial Vaya L'Sheriss crowned Empress. Second Battle for Rylithian Harbor 05/09. 1263 05/12. 1279- Kir'Zaneth family named nobility, House Kir'Zaneth formed. 04/22. 1292- Whitewood family named nobility, House Whitewood formed. 'Birth of T'Ryndiel' 10/17. 1337 Prince Imperial T'Ryndiel L'Sheriss born to Emperor Moonshadow L'Sheriss and Empress Vaya L'Sheriss. T'Ryndiel wed to Valestorm 04/05. 1407 Prince Imperial T'Ryndiel L'Sheriss wed to Bondmate of the Prince Imperial Valestorm Snowstone in a public ceremony, bringing him officially into the L'Sheriss royalty. 12/21. 1423- Assassination of Emperor Moonshadow 12/27. 1423- Solemn event witnessed by represenatives of Houses Ayl'Serith, Diasha'Mel, Dreamweaver, Kir'Zaneth, Moondance, Ravenstar, Sintari, T'Zemi and House Whitewood. Empress Vaya L'Sheriss.stepped down to Matron Advisor. Prince Imperial T'Ryndiel L'Sheriss crowned Emperor, Bondmate of the Prince Imperial Valestorm L'Sheriss crowned Imperial Bondmate of the Emperor. 01/02. 1424- Matron Advisor Vaya's Suicide 04/20. 1426- Emperor T'Ryndiel L'Sheriss wed to Itoka Diasha'Mel in a public ceremony, bringing her officially into the L'Sheriss royalty and crowning her Empress. 06/13. 1643- Birth of Eclipse 07/26. 1679- Emperor Eclipse's coronation 07/28. 1717- Emperor Eclipse wed to Empress Tayrah 01/12. 1785- Birth of Crescent 04/11. 1852- Crescent wed to Tarion 08/20. 1906- Crescent and Tarion wed to Arielle 03/17. 1919- Emperor Crescent's coronation 05/18. 1987- Birth of Crest 10/08. 1989- Death of Matron Advisor Tayrah Fall of Rylithian, Citidel on the Water 06/02. 1992 04/30. 4018- Reclamation of the Citidel 05/21. 4018- Emperor Reeve's coronation Deflection of the Unseelie at Pine Forest Crossing 01/12. 4020 06/06. 4020- Eclipse wed to Nalinda 06/21. 4020- Induction Ceremony brings Zail, Welvarin and Shri'Kalkiira into the L'Sheriss royalty. 09/22. 4022- T'Ryndiel wed to Shadowbirch, Foxfire and Crest 08/29. 4024- The Suspension Event 'Battle for Rylithian' 12/02 - 12/03. 4028 : The city was successfully defended from storm giants from the mountains, druegar from the underdark, undead from the ocean and a mixed army of various undead and human mercenaries from the north. The only royals present to fight were Emperor Reeve, Eclipse, Crescent and Myzrael as the royal family was being shielded from constant assault by the Hand of Bansarat. It is unknown who orchestrated the attack on the city as the rebel group was suspected to be uninvolved. Category:L'Sheriss Empire